Jeremie Belpois
'''Jeremie Belpois' is one of the main protagonists of Code Lyoko, and a Lyoko Warrior. Jeremie is 12 years old at the start of the series, but with the mind of someone far beyond his years. He acts as the guide in Lyoko, since he is able to run the computer that no one else can (besides Aelita). It is also Jeremie's discovery of the Supercomputer that commences the group's quest to materialize Aelita, which is revealed in XANA Awakens. ''He's noble, but sometimes has a short temper. He is also the most vulnerable to being possessed by X.A.N.A. He is voiced by Sharon Mann. Description Jeremie is first introduced as part of Odd and Ulrich's class, having been skipped a grade ahead. He succeeds in every class, except Gym and Italian, and is considered a gifted student by a lot of teachers and by the school psychologist, who decided he needed to go in a special school for gifted children (as seen in ''Plagued). He is often considered, and sometimes for good reasons, the teachers’ pet, and therefore he had few friends before befriending the rest of the Lyoko Warriors. Jealously looked upon by Herb, one of Sissi's group, and perceived as a boring and inaccessible intellectual by the other school kids, he frequents few people except his group of friends. Despite this, however, Jeremie's character is portrayed as a kind and compassionate, if somewhate naive individual, and his friends look up to his brains. Wearing simple clothes and big glasses, his clothes reflect his modest and discreet character. Nevertheless, Jeremie is nothing of a stereotype because other than his academic performance, and has a really well asserted personality. His character has been compared to Yumi’s due to their stubbornness and devotion to studies. An introvert, Jeremie spends the most of his time in front of his computer screen, under the friendly glance of Einstein, the portrait of whom hangs over his bed. He spends most of the series programming and the viewer will often see him going without sleep at night, all to achieve the goal of freeing Aelita and destroying X.A.N.A. once and for all. If not working he is often conversing with Aelita, for whom he develops particular feelings as they spend hours talking, with Jeremie enlightening her about the "real world" to prepare her for her future life on Earth. Equipment and Experiments Jeremie has various tools that aid him in his various exploits, the most notable of which is his laptop, which he carries with him all the time in case there is a X.A.N.A. attack. It is one of his primary technological ports, the other two being the computer in his dorm and the interface at the Lab. Despite being seemingly weaponless, Jeremie often has the equipment necessary to fight off the latest attack. He is known for making good use of the tools around his present location, such as in Plagued, where he discovered the X.A.N.A.-possessed rats' weakness - light - by using a common flashlight. He is also known to have an interest in building robots, a seen in Swarming Attack, The Robots, and Killer Music. Most of these droids are composed of various high-tech devices. Jeremie also has a radiation suit for some reason. Where he gets the money to buy such expensive tools is unknown. Since most things Jeremie uses are immediately used and not tested, some of them inevitably fail. For example, his bee-distracting robot in Swarming Attack ran out of batteries, resulting in the near death of Ulrich (who was saved by Yumi). His attempt to create a monster to keep X.A.N.A.'s monsters at bay while Aelita deactivated towers, the Marabounta, also had disastrous results almost suffocating Aelita in Lyoko. Also in Nobody in Particular his program to virtualize things into Carthage is used on Ulrich, separating his body and mind, allowing'' X.A.N.A. to destroy most of the Core of Lyoko. His materialization program for Aelita also had various attempts, most of which failed, until ''Code: Earth. Jeremie has shown his computing skills by developing a wide variety of different Codes and Programs that have both helped and hindered the success of Team Lyoko. In Tip-Top Shape, Jeremie began to experiment with Towers by activating them, when he did the aura around the tower turns green. Jeremie has only managed to activate towers 3 times, each of which was attacked by X.A.N.A. Also in Tip-Top Shape, X.A.N.A. took over the tower that Jeremie was using to give Odd powers against Yolanda Perraudin. In Revelation X.A.N.A. attempted to take over the tower Jeremie and Aelita were using to decode Franz Hopper's Diary, this attack however was thwarted by Franz Hopper himself. In Double Take, Jeremie activated a tower to create a clone of himself. X.A.N.A. used William Dunbar to attack and possess the tower so he could control it, but the tower was deactivated by Aelita and then reactivated by Jeremie so they could create a copy of William so that the principal of Kadic did not investigate the real William's disappearance. Like Aelita, Jeremie uses a scooter to get to and from the Factory, but unlike the rest of the group he is a bit afraid of jumping over the obstacles in the sewers. Trivia *Jeremie has earned the nickname "Einstein", due to his impressive intellect. In the second season, Sissi starts calling Aelita "Mrs. Einstein", a hint towards their romantic relationship. Jeremie also has a poster of Albert Einstein on the wall in his room. *Jeremie's father was seen at the near-end of the episode Franz Hopper and was also seen in the episode Distant Memory. His mother, however, has not yet been shown. *Despite being in love with Aelita, Jeremie can be very forceful and downright nasty to her in certain situations. For example, in Deja Vu, he orders Aelita to hand over the controls to him in a very angry tone, and then orders Ulrich and Yumi to drag her out of there by force. Aelita does similar things to him as well, like knocking him out and yelling at him. *Jeremie often gets self-absorbed and orders around the other members of the group around, such as in Image Problem, often giving orders as if the group was a military organization. *Jeremie's name is usually misspelled "Jeremy" (the exact spelling is Jérémie); even if this spelling appears on some media, the script writers keep writing Jérémie. *Jeremie still wears underwear with kangaroos printed on them. *From Teddygozilla to Holiday in the Fog, Jeremie's voice was a little high pitched, however, during the rest of season 1 and 2, Jeremie's voice was much deeper. This is a result of his voice actress trying to mimic a French accent. From season 3 onward, his voice was slightly deeper than his voice in Teddygozilla to Holiday in the Fog, but not as deep as in season 2. *When Ulrich said he would tell Jeremie to switch to boxers it looks like he did as seen in Tip Top Shape, when he is in orange boxers. *He has been virtualized three times, and only two of the three times he was able to get in Lyoko without any problems. *Jeremie has been shown to be a talented swimmer. *Jeremie's Lyoko form has yet to be shown and may never be shown in the near future. As he stated, he never again would enter Lyoko, and prefers his job of virtualizing the team, their weapons, and vehicles. But rumors has it that his form may be shown in season 5. Gallery Jeremy low.jpg FileJeremie 4d.jpg Candy can fix anything.png Jeremie.jpg Ulrich's not coming.png Cheer up, einstein.png IT'S A XANA ALERT XANA'S ATTACKING!.png They are not convinced.png Jeremie needs the program to work.png Jeremie's face.png 6 do it ulrich!.png 5 silly odd.png 19 jeremie falls.png Jeremie_0001.jpg Jeremie_0038.jpg Jeremie_0039.jpg Jeremie_0053.jpg Jeremie_0054.jpg Jeremie_0068.jpg Jeremie_0085.jpg Jeremie_0087.jpg Jeremie_0097.jpg Jeremie_1165.jpg 13 jeremie is deleting himself.png 12 yumi's sketch.png 100px-Jeremy ID Card-1-.jpg Jeremiecard2-1-.jpg Jeremy 21.jpg Jeremie valentine.jpg images (1),lkik.jpg es:Jeremie Belpois fr:Jérémie Belpois Category:Characters Category:Lyoko Warriors Category:Males Category:Game Category:Playable character in game Category:Code lyoko:Quest for infinity Category:Heroes Category:Jeremie Belpois